danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
ארבעים הימים של מוסה דאג
thumb|ימין|335 px|Forty Days of Musa Dagh (1982) ממוזער|150px|ימין|כריכת הספר "ארבעים הימים של מוסה דאג" בהוצאת "עם עובד" ימין|ממוזער|150px|מוסה דאג והכפר ואקיפלי קרוב ל[[אנטקיה שבטורקיה]] ארבעים הימים של מוסא דאג (בגרמנית: Die vierzig Tage des Musa Dagh) הוא רומן מאת הסופר היהודי-אוסטרי פרנץ ורפל, המבוסס על אירועים שקרו בהר משה ("מוסה דאג"; בדרום טורקיה, מערבית לאנטקיה) בזמן רצח העם הארמני בידי הטורקים בשנת 1915. הספר פורסם לראשונה בגרמניה בנובמבר 1933, זכה להצלחה בינלאומית, ועורר את דעת הקהל העולמית להכרה ברדיפות הארמנים. ורפל ניבא בספרו את היחס אל היהודים בגרמניה כתוצאה מהאנטישמיות והנאציזם. על אף שהספר לא הוחרם רשמית בגרמניה הנאצית, הוא סווג על ידי השלטונות כ"בלתי רצוי" ונמכר בחשאי. בשנת 1933 גורש ורפל מהאקדמיה הפרוסית לאמנויות. פרנץ ורפל אמר על הספר: יש הרואים ב"ארבעים הימים של מוסא דאג" ספר עובדתי, אך למעשה הוא סיפור בדיוני המבוסס על עובדות ומושפע מהן. אירועי הר משה ב-22 בספטמבר 1915, חמישה חודשים אחרי קבלת צווי גירוש, עלו רוב הארמנים מהאזור על הר משה. הצווים נועדו להגלייה וליישוב מחדש של התושבים הארמנים במדבר, אך משמעותם הייתה גזר דין מוות לאלה היוצאים לדרך. הצבא העות'מאני במקום לא היה חזק דיו כדי להתגבר על 5,000 האנשים שהתבצרו על ההר, ולא ברור אם התרחש בפועל עימות צבאי באזור. אחרי חמישים ושלושה ימים על ההר חולצו הארמנים על ידי ארבע ספינות מלחמה מצרפת ומבריטניה שקלטו את אותות המצוקה שנשלחו מההר. נוצר קושי בחילוץ כיוון שצד ההר הפונה לים הוא תלול מאוד, ובנוסף התקשו הספינות להתקרב לחוף ולפיכך נשלחו סירות לאסוף את הנצורים. תהליך העלייה על האוניות היה קשה ומורכב אף הוא, אך בסופו של דבר חולצו הארמנים, ולאחר מסע ארוך הם הגיעו תשושים ומורעבים למחנה בפורט סעיד שבמצרים. בשנת 1919, לאחר תום מלחמת העולם הראשונה, חזרו הארמנים למוסה דאג תחת חסות צרפתית. מרבים להשוות בין אירועי מוסה דאג להתנגדות היהודית בשואה. כאשר נשלח מרדכי טננבוים בפברואר 1943 לפקד על מרידת היהודים בגטו ביאליסטוק, מוזכרים אירועי מוסה דאג בתיעוד הפגישות של מארגני המרד כדוגמה למרידה שהצליחה: }} חשיבות הספר לארמנים ימין|ממוזער|250px|חלון התצוגה של הספר במוזיאון לרצח העם הארמני ב[[ירוואן]] לפי סטפן יונגק (Stephan Jungk) הביוגרף של פרנץ ורפל, הספר הפך אותו לגיבור בעיני הארמנים. הוא מצטט את האב בזדקיאן, כומר ארמני החי בוונציה, אשר סנדקו לחם במצור מוסה דאג: הערות היסטוריות בניגוד לשם הספר, העמידה במצור מוסה דאג ארכה 53 ימים. יונגק מציין כי ורפל ביקש לאזכר אירועים תנ"כיים בסיפור: המבול ארך ארבעים יום ולילה, משה שהה ארבעים יום ולילה בהר סיני, ומסע בני ישראל במדבר לאחר יציאת מצרים ארך ארבעים שנה. דמותו של גבריאל בגראדיאן, גיבורו הספרותי של ורפל, מושפעת ממנהיג הארמנים במוסה דאג, מוזס (מוסה) דרקלוסדיאן (Moses Derkalousdian). מאידך, בניגוד לגורלו של בגראדיאן, עקר דרקלוסדיאן לביירות מספר שנים לאחר תום מלחמת העולם הראשונה, וחי בה במשך 70 השנים הבאות, עד מותו בשנת 1986 בגיל 99. דרקלוסדיאן היה חבר בממשלה הלבנונית במשך מספר עשרות שנים. ההכחשה והצנזורה הטורקית לספר הפופולאריות של הספר הובילה את אולפני MGM לרכוש את הזכויות להסרטתו. קלארק גייבל לוהק לתפקיד גבריאל בגראדיאן, אך בשנת 1934, עוד בתחילת ההפקה, הורתה הרפובליקה הטורקית לשגרירה בארצות הברית, מהמט מוניר ארטגון, לפעול לעצירתה. הרפובליקה הטורקית הצעירה ראתה עצמה מחויבת למורשת האימפריה העות'מאנית, הישות המדינית שקדמה לה, והייתה נחושה למנוע את אזכורו של רצח העם הארמני גם מחוץ לגבולותיה של טורקיה. ארטגון פנה למחלקת המדינה של ארצות הברית, ואמר כי הוא "מקווה שהאולפנים (MGM) ימנעו מכל מצגת של גרסה מעוותת של הטבח לכאורה". מחלקת המדינה ניסתה להבטיח לארטגון כי הסרט לא יכלול כל חומר שיפגע בטורקיה, אך ארטגון נשאר איתן בדעתו. מחלקת המדינה ניסתה לרכך את עמדתה של הממשלה הטורקית בהציגה את נוסח התסריט הסופי, אך לשווא. כותב התסריט הציג מספר גרסאות תסריט מרוככות, אך הממשלה הטורקית סירבה לשנות את עמדתה. מנהל ההפקה הראשי של MGM נדהם מההתערבות הטורקית בהפקת הסרט, ואמר "לעזאזל עם הטורקים, אני אעשה את הסרט הזה בכל מקרה". העובדה שהאולפנים המשיכו בהפקה הכעיסה את טורקיה, וארטגון איים על בכיר באולפנים כי טורקיה תשיק קמפיין עולמי נגד הסרט, וכי הסרט מעורר את "השאלה הארמנית" ש(מבחינת טורקיה) כבר יושבה. לנוכח הלחץ המדיני, נכנע מנהל אולפני MGM ועצר את ההפקה בטרם הושלמה. המשפטן והעיתונאי מייקל בובליאן אמר כי: "תקרית מוסה דאג חיונית להבנת התפתחות מסע התעמולה הטורקי המכחיש את הפשעים שבוצעו על ידי הטורקים הצעירים... המקרה חשף כי ממשלת טורקיה מוכנה ללחוץ על ממשלות זרות כדי שיתיישרו עם מדיניות ההכחשה." הספר עובד לקולנוע בשנת 1982 בהפקה עצמאית וצנועה. בשנת 2006 השחקן, התסריטאי והבמאי סילבסטר סטאלונה הביע את רצונו לביים סרט על ההגנה ההירואית על מוסה דאג בהשראת הספר. ואולם קמפיין דואר אלקטרוני טורקי בשנת 2007 גרם לעצירת הפרויקט. השפעת הספר על התרבות העברית הספר וציטוטים ממנו מוצגים בתרבות העברית כמקור השראה לפועלם של רבים מאנשי המוסד לעלייה ב'. ניתן לראות זאת, לדוגמה, בדמותו של יוסי הראל, מפקד ספינות המעפילים "כנסת ישראל" ו"אקסודוס", כפי שזו באה לידי ביטוי בספר "האיש והאקסודוס" של יורם קניוק. הראל, לפי קניוק, שב בכל שלב ממסעותיו וביצע השוואה בין אירועי מוסה דאג והאירועים שעליהם פיקד. תרגום לעברית הספר תורגם לעברית בידי י. ליכטנבום ויצא לאור בשנת 1934. תרגום נוסף של צבי ארד ארד יצא לאור בהוצאת עם עובד ב-1979. מהויקיפדיה העברית צבי ארד (1979) |תורגם לשפות= |מספר עמודים=631 (תרגום ארד), 2 כרכים |מסת"ב= |סדרת ספרים= |עורך= |מהדורה ראשונה=1933 |מהדורות נוספות= |מהדורה מדעית= |מספר כרכים= |מהדורה מוערת= |הסכמות= |כתבי יד= |פרשנים= |מקורות לכתיבת הספר= |ויקיטקסט= |היברובוקס= }} ארבעים הימים של מוסה דאג (בגרמנית: Die vierzig Tage des Musa Dagh) הוא רומן מאת הסופר היהודי-אוסטרי פרנץ ורפל, המבוסס על אירועים שקרו במוסה דאג (לעיתים נכתב מוסא דאג, "הר משה") בדרום טורקיה, מערבית לאנטקיה) בזמן רצח העם הארמני בידי העות'מאנים בשנת 1915. הספר הופיע לראשונה בגרמניה בנובמבר 1933, זכה להצלחה בינלאומית, ועורר את דעת הקהל העולמית להכרה בטבח הארמנים. ורפל ניבא בספרו את היחס אל היהודים בגרמניה כתוצאה מהאנטישמיות והנאציזם. אף שהספר לא הוחרם רשמית בגרמניה הנאצית, הוא סווג על ידי השלטונות כ"בלתי רצוי" ונמכר בחשאי. בשנת 1933 גורש ורפל מהאקדמיה הפרוסית לאמנויות. יש הרואים ב"ארבעים הימים של מוסה דאג" ספר עובדתי, אך למעשה הוא סיפור בדיוני המתבסס על עובדות מסוימות ומושפע מהן. פרנץ ורפל אמר על הספר: . |מקור=}} אירועי הר מוסה דאג (הר משה) שמאל|ממוזער|220px|מפת מוסה דאג וההתקפות על המתבצרים בו ב-22 בספטמבר 1915, חמישה חודשים לאחר קבלת צווי הגירוש, התקבצו רוב הכפריים הארמנים מהאזור על המוסה דאג, הר משה. הצווים נועדו להגלייה ול"יישוב מחדש" של הארמנים במדבר הסורי, אך משמעותם היוותה למעשה גזר דין מוות ליוצאים לדרך, על פי האופן בו נהגו החיילים הטורקים בשיירות גולים מאזורים אחרים. הצבא העות'מאני במקום לא היה חזק דיו כדי להתגבר על 5,000 האנשים שהתבצרו על ההר, ולא ברורה מהות העימות שהתרחש בפועל בהר. אחרי חמישים ושלושה ימים על ההר חולצו הארמנים על ידי ארבע ספינות מלחמה מצרפת ומבריטניה שקלטו את אותות המצוקה של המתבצרים בהר. החילוץ היה קשה מכיוון שצד ההר הפונה לים תלול מאוד, ובנוסף התקשו הספינות לעגון בקרבת שפת הים, לפיכך נשלחו סירות לאסוף את הנצורים מן החוף. תהליך העלייה לאוניות היה מורכב אף הוא, אך בסופו חולצו כל הארמנים, ולאחר מסע ארוך הם הגיעו תשושים ומורעבים למקלט בפורט סעיד שבמצרים. בשנת 1919, בתום מלחמת העולם הראשונה, חזרו הארמנים לכפרים באזור מוסה דאג, שהועבר בינתיים למנדט צרפתי (עד שנת 1939). הערות היסטוריות על הרומן בניגוד לשם הספר, משך העמידה במצור מוסה דאג לא היה "מספר עגול" של 40 ימים. על פי חלק מהמסמכים בהם השתמש ורפל נמשכה הלחימה 24 ימים, ועל פי מסמכים אחרים - 36 ימים. לפי מקורות שונים, לעומת זאת, ההתבצרות ארכה כנראה 53 ימים. סטפן יונגק (Stephan Jungk), הביוגרף של פרנץ ורפל, מציין כי ורפל ביקש לאזכר אירועים תנ"כיים בסיפור: המבול ארך ארבעים יום ולילה, משה שהה ארבעים יום ולילה בהר סיני, ונדודי בני ישראל במדבר לאחר יציאת מצרים ארכו ארבעים שנה. דמותו של גבריאל בגראדיאן, גיבורו הספרותי של ורפל, מושפעת ממנהיג הארמנים במוסה דאג, מוזס (מוסה) ה"קלוסדיאן" (Moses The Kalousdian), קצין לשעבר בצבא העות'מאני. בניגוד לגורלו של בגראדיאן, גיבור הרומן, עקר מוזס קלוסדיאן לביירות בתום מלחמת העולם הראשונה, וחי בה במשך 70 השנים הבאות, עד מותו שם בשנת 1986, בן 99. קלוסדיאן כיהן כנציג המיעוט הארמני בפרלמנט הסורי (ב-1932 וב-1936), וב-1943 (אחרי ניתוק לבנון מסוריה) כיהן בפרלמנט הלבנוני. הפרקים 1. טֶסקֶרֶה 2. קוֹנאק - חמאם - סֶלאמליק 3. נכבדיה של יוגהונולוק 4. המאורע הראשון 5. חזיון־בינים של האלים 6. האספה הגדולה 7 קבורת הפעמון | ספר שני: מלחמות החלשים 1. מרומי ההר הם משכּן לנו 2. מעשי הבנים 3. תהלוכת האש 4. דרכי סאטו | ספר שלישי: אבדן / הצלה / אבדן 1. משחקי־בינים של האלים 2. יציאתו של סטפאן ושיבתו 3. הכאב 4. התפוררות וניסיון 5. אש המזבח 6. הכתובת בערפל 7. לנעלם אשר בנו ומעלינו }} תוכן הספר הספר מגולל את סיפורן של קהילות 7 כפרים ארמנים בנפת סוּאֶדיָה, השוכנים למרגלות מוסה דאג, הוא "הר משה", ש"גבו העירום" והתלול ניצב מעל חוף הים התיכון בצפון סוריה. שבעת הכפרים הם: "יוגהוֹנוֹלוּק" ו"ביתיאס" (שני הכפרים הגדולים), "חאג'י חביבלי", "ואקֶף", "אזיר", "קֶדֶר בֶּג", ו"קבּוּסיֶה" ("הכפר הצפוני והנידח מכולם"). למוסה דאג ניתנה "מתת־חסד קסומה", ש"רוממה אותו בכל הריה העגמומיים של הארץ". רק בו, ב"הר הנוצרי", ולא ב"הרים המוסלמיים" נָאוּלוּ דאג וג'בּל אקרָה, נובעים "מעיינות לאין מספר, אשר רובם נופלים לים במפלים הגולשים כצעיפים". הגיבור, גבריאל באגראדיאן (35), נכדו של אַוֶטיס הזקן "המייסד והנדבן האגדי", שב לכפרו יוגהוֹנוֹלוּק לאחר שהות של 23 שנים בפריז, בעקבות מותו של אחיו המבוגר ממנו ב-15 שנים, שנקרא אף הוא אוטיס על שם סבו, עם אשתו הצרפתיה זִ'יליֶט (34) ובנם סטפאן (13). גבריאל "יום־ראשון אחד במארס", שנת 1915. גבריאל מטייל על מוסה דאג ומעלה בזכרונו תמונות ילדות, ובהן גם אירוע היסטורי שהותיר עליו את רישומו כנער ארמני: "שׂוּלטן־הדמים עבדול חמיד פרסם פירמן נגד הנוצרים; "כלבי הנביא", הטורקים, הכורדים, הצ'רקסים, נאספים אל הדגל הירוק (העות'מאני), לערוך טבח". עבדול חמיד היה "גדול האויבים של גזעו", אך גבריאל הוא כעת קצין מילואים טורקי של גדוד-תותחנים השייך לארמייה הרביעית בסוריה ובפלשתינה. הוא מצפה לצו גיוס בזמן מלחמת העולם הראשונה ומקוה להישלח לזמן־מה לחלבּ, לדמשק או לירושלים. בשובו ליוגהוֹנוֹלוּק, נודע לו מהסטודנט הארמני - מחנכו של סטפאן, כי שלושה פקידים מאנטיוכיה באו בלויית יחידה של שוטרים לדרוש את דרכוניו; אשתו נאלצה למסור להם את דרכון המסע ואת דרכון הפנים - ה"טֶסקֶרֶה", "תעודה המבטיחה לבעליה חופש תנועה בכל רחבי הממלכה העות'מאנית", שבלעדיה אין נתין הממלכה רשאי "לנוע מכפר לכפר". גבריאל מניח שהצעד נועד להבטיח את גיוסו, אולם מגלה מיד כי גם מגברים אחרים, שאינם חייבי גיוס, נלקחה ה"טסקרה". דרכוני הפנים נלקחו מגברים "נכבדים בלבד, שכן אין בידי האיכר או בעל המלאכה טסקרה, אלא לכל היותר רישיון לנסוע לשוק שבאנטיוכיה". גבריאל מחליט לרכב מיד לאנטיוכיה כדי לברר את העניין. הוא מגיע לבית המושל, הקאימקאם, ומובל לחדר קטן, כשעל הקיר צילום גדול של אנוֶר פחה. גבריאל בטוח כי המוּדיר - הפקיד הזוטר היושב מולו, הוא מאנשי האיתיחאד של תנועת הטורקים הצעירים, אולי אפילו חבר בוועד הסודי "הוַעד לאחדות ולקדמה" השולט במדינה. לשאלתו של גבריאל עונה לו המודיר כי לקיחת דרכוני הפנים נעשית בפקודת שר הפנים טלעת ביי. גבריאל הולך ברחוב השוק של אנטיוכיה. רוב הכורדים והצ'רקסים נושאים נשק בגלוי: הממשלה "מתירה לשבטי ההרריים לשאת נשק חם ואפילו מעניקה להם נשק כזה", בעוד "שלגבי העמים הנוצריים - היא נוהגת לחשוד בכל אולר". בחנויות ובדוכנים יש בעיקר ארמנים: חלפנים, סוחרי שטיחים וצורפים. "ישותו מתנגדת" לרוכלי השוק הללו, בעלי העיניים הנוצצות, "האורבות ללקוחות" - הוא סולד מהם. גבריאל נכנס לבית מרחץ, ובעודו מקבל טיפול מבלן, הוא שומע שברי שיחה בין כמה גבירים טורקים בדרגשים הסמוכים, המחליפים שמועות על הארמנים: "חזיר טמא" שנשלח על ידי האנגלים, עם כסף ונשק, כדי "להסית את הכפר" (הארמני). הסיפורים מעוררים את רוגזו של גביר אחר: ""צריך לשים לזה קץ... חובת הגיוס היא אסון... אפילו נתנו נשק לאספסוף הזה... ועכשיו תראו כמה קשה יהיה להיפטר מהם". גביר שלישי מגן על הממשלה ומספר לחבריו: שר המלחמה, אנוור פחה הורה לצבא לפרוק את הנשק מ"האומה הארמנית הבוגדנית" - צעד שמשמעותו הוצאת כל הארמנים המגויסים מהחזית והעסקתם "בעבודות בזויות" כמו סלילת כבישים, פריקה וטעינה. גביר זה הוא הקאימקם בעצמו. גבריאל פונה לביתו של אגא ריפעת בֶּרֶקֶט, ידידם הוותיק של בית באגראדיאן. המוסלמי הזקן מתמצת לגבריאל את הבעיה הארמנית: "בחלק אחד של מקום־מושבכם אתם שייכים לאימפריה הרוסית, ובחלק האחר - לנו; המלחמה ביתרה אתכם; אתם פזורים בין הארצות". הוא מסביר את מניעיה של ממשלת "הטורקים הצעירים" להסתה נגד הארמנים: "האתיאיסטים באיסטנבול זקוקים לשנאה הלאומית לתכליתם. כי המשמעות העמוקה ביותר של כפירה באלוהים היא פחד, והרגשה כי המשחק אבוד". על סמך מידע פנימי שקיבל, הוא מזהיר את גבריאל שלא ייסע לאיסטנבול, שם עתידים להיעצר אנשי האליטה : "הראשונים לסבול יהיו הגדולים והנכבדים בבני עמכם...במקרה זה יתחילו ההאשמות והמאסרים בעיר־הבירה דווקא". גבריאל שומע בעצת הזקן וחוזר לכפרו, שם ימתין עד סוף המלחמה. סיפורה של זיתון "יום ששי חמים ומעונן באפריל". כ-300 כפריים צרים על הכנסייה ביוגהונולוק. על מדרגות הכנסייה יושבים ארבעה: ארָם תומסיאן - כומר פרוטסטנטי יליד יוגהונולוק כבן 30, הובסאנה - אשתו ההרה, איסקוּהי - אחותו בת ה-19, וסאטוֹ - יתומה כבת 12–13. הם מספרים לתושבים את סיפור גרושם מהעיירה זיתון. העיירה על 30 אלף תושביה, הייתה "מאוכלסת בעיקרה בארמנים" ו"קוץ בבשרה של הלאומנות הטורקית". בלב תושביה הארמנים "נשתמרה שאיפת־העצמאות הנושנה של עמם". זיתון הרתיחה את דמם של הקנאים הלאומניים, בזוכרם את אירועי 1896. הסולטאן עבדול חמיד הקים, בין שאר יחידות־המתנדבים, גם את ה'חַמידייֶה' - "חבורת קלגסים שנתקבצו בה אסירים משוחררים, שודדים וארחי־פרחי". תפקידם היה לעורר "מאורעות", שבעזרתם יוכלו להשתיק את הארמנים הדורשים רפורמות. אלא שקלגסים אלה, ולאחר מכן גם הצבא הסדיר, נחלו בזיתון תבוסה, נכשלו בכיבושה ובלחץ הדיפלומטים של אירופה - אולצו השלטונות להעניק לה חנינה. ההשפלה והחרפה לא ידעו גבול: "להיות מובס בידי גזע הסולד מן הנשק, בידי סוחרים...ועושי ספרים - חרפה כזאת לא יוכל עם לוחם לשכוח לעולם". המלחמה הגדולה היא הזדמנות יפה לחיסול חשבונות: הוכרזו חוקי חירום ובזמן שבני הנוער רובם בחזית, פורק הנשק מהתושבים שנשארו בבתיהם. ראש העיר החליט להישאר "פטריוט עותמאני" ולא להיגרר אחר שום פרובוקציה של ארמנים זרים שהופיעו פתאום, ובחר להחזיק במימרה שהייתה ידועה בין הארמנים: "מוטב שיושמד הגוף בטורקיה משתושמד הנשמה ברוסיה". אולם "משמעת הברזל" שהשליט בזיתון לא הצילה אותה. לאחר תקיפה של חמָר טורקי שעבר בהרים, הואשמו במעשה עריקים ארמנים עלומים. ראש העיר נאסר ומת לאחר עינויים קשים, כאשר מחוץ לבית הסוהר ניגנה תזמורת של יאנצ'ארים, שנגינתם נועדה להחריש את זעקות האסירים המעונים. רק בחודש מרץ אירעו שתי תקריות שנתנו לממשלה הזדמנות לממש את כוָנותיה. לאחר ששוטר-סיור נפצע מירי מאחד החלונות, הקים הקאימקם "משמר אזרחי" להגן על האוכלוסייה המוסלמית: בריונים שנאספו בחיפזון קיבלו סרט-שרוול ירוק ורובה, ואלה סיפקו את התקרית השנייה. כמה מחברי "המשמר האזרחי" פרצו לגן ציבורי והתנפלו על הנשים והנערות הארמניות שבילו בו. גברים ארמנים במספר רב יותר באו לעזרתן, הכו את "מגיני העיר" ואף לקחו מהם כמה רובים. הייתה זו "התקוממות גלויה נגד הרשות". המבוקשים התבצרו במנזר עתיק ועריקים מההרים הצטרפו אליהם. הובאה תגבורת צבאית שצרה על המנזר. המפקד דהר ישירות אליו ונורה למוות. הובאה תגבורת נוספת והעיר הייתה למחנה צבאי. לילה אחד, הצליחו מאה הנצורים באופן תמוה להימלט להרים. האחריות לבריחה הוטלה על כל האוכלוסייה. כ-50 מזקני ונכבדי והעיר רוכזו בחצר הקסרקטין ונאמר להם שכבר באותו היום "יֵצאו בכביש מאראש-חלבּ אל מדבר ארם־נהרים, ושם 'ייוּשבו מחדש' בדֵיר־אֶז־זוֹר". משפחותיהם יצאו לדרך למחרת בבוקר וגם תורם של האחרים יגיע: "הפקודה מאיסטנבול אומרת, כי כל האוכלוסייה הארמנית...תיושב מחדש. קיומה של זיתון תם, ומעתה יהיה שמה 'שׂוּלטַניֶה'". למחרת יצא ה"טראנספורט" הראשון. משמרות צבא נעו בעקבות הגולים. הגירושים התבצעו מדי בוקר במשך שבוע: "לאחר חמישים המשפחות המכובדות ביותר יצאו מאה, האמידות פחות, וככל שהיה המעמד החברתי של המגורשים נמוך יותר, כן גדל מספרם". הקהילה אולצה לבחור ב-6 נציגים של כל משלח־יד, שנצטוו להישאר בעיר. מוּלה מוסלמי אחד דרש מהכומר ארם את מפתחות הכנסייה הפרוטסטנטית והודיע לו כי עד תפילת הערב תיהפך למסגד. הארמנים "לא נפלו בידי אויב, החייב לשמור על החוק הבינלאומי", אלא בידי "אויב ששום דבר אינו כובל את ידיו, ידי מדינתם שלהם". המגורשים, שהפכו ל"נוודים שכל אדם רשאי להרגם בלי להיענש", נדחקו "לתוך מחנה־ריכוז נודד" - שיירות של "טורי־אדם" ארוכים. ארם ומשפחתו יצאו בשיירה האחרונה. נאסר עליהם לקחת לדרך מטען שלא יכלו לשאת בעצמם והובהר להם כי מי שיעזוב את הטור ללא רשות ייענש בעונש־מוות. פגישת לפסיוס עם אנוור פחה בינתיים מגיע הכומר הגרמני יוהאנֶס לֶפּסיוּס לאיסטנבול. לאחר עבודת הכנה מרובה, הוא מצליח להתקבל לראיון אצל אנוור פחה - שיאם של שליחותו ומאמציו למען הארמנים. הכומר שואל את הגנרל על האירועים בזיתון. הגנרל טוען שלכומר ניתנו ידיעות כוזבות ושואל על מקורן. הכומר טוען כי ניתנה לו "תמונה שלמה של המצב על ידי השגריר האמריקני", מורגנטאו. על כך מגיב אנוור: "הוא יהודי. והיהודים מצדדים תמיד בקנאות במיעוט". אנוור מתאר מצב היפותטי דומה בגרמניה, בו היא מוצאת אויבים מבית: "אלזאסים-צרפתים, פולנים, סוציאל-דמוקראטים, יהודים... האם לא תסכים, מר לפסיוס, לכל אמצעי אשר ישחרר את אומתך...מהאויב הפנימי? האם גם אז תהיה סבור שמעשה נורא הוא שפשוט מכנסים את כל היסודות באוכלוסייה אשר מסכנים את תוצאות המלחמה ומשלחים אותם לאזורים מרוחקים...?". הכומר הגרמני משיב בכעס: "אם המושלים בעמי ינהגו כלפי בני-ארצי שהם בני גזע אחר או בעלי אמונה אחרת...באורח לא אנושי...אסתלק בו-ברגע מגרמניה". הגנרל עונה: "סימן הוא שחסר לעמכם הכוח לממש בלי רחמים את רצונו הלאומי". לפסיוס משיב בייאוש: "לא בהגנה מפני אויב פנימי המדובר, אלא בהשמדה מתוכננת של עם אחר". הוא מנסה את כוחו בטיעונים הגיוניים, כלכליים, על כך שהמסחר "נתון בתשעים אחוזים בידי נוצרים", ש"את כל היבוא מנהלות חברות ארמניות", ש"החקלאות הארמנית באנטוליה עולה שבעים מונים על האיכרות הזעירה הטורקית" ושהעם הארמני הוא "הרובד התרבותי והפעיל ביותר באוכלוסייה העות'מאנית" אולם דווקא בשל כך "הוא נרדף ומושמד מכוח נקמתה האלימה של העצלוּת". הגנרל טוען ש"העם הטורקי מונה ארבעים מיליון" ומשימתו היא "לייסד מדינה לאומית, שתמלא באסיה את התפקיד שגרמניה ממלאת באירופה". לפסיוס חושב לעצמו שמדובר בחלומות אותם "מעורר הסם המשכר של הלאומנות", שהרי הוא יודע "כי באנטוליה מצויים בקושי ששה מיליון טורקים טהורי־גזע", ושואל אם אין איזו דרך של שלום. אנוור פחה משיב: "בין האדם ובין חיידק המגפה לא ייתכן שלום". הגירושים לאחר הפגישה עם לפסיוס, מגיע אנוור פחה למשרדו של שותפו לשלטון, טלעת ביי , העסוק במרץ בחתימה על מברקים ובהם פקודות לשלטונות בערי החוף של סוריה. פקודת הגירוש נשלחה לא מוצפנת: "מטרת הגירוש היא חיסול". השר מציב לעצמו יעד שאפתני: "בסתיו אוכל לומר לכל האנשים... 'הבעיה הארמנית אינה קיימת'". ג'לאל ביי, הוואלי של חלבּ, סירב להוציא לפועל בתחום שלטונו את פקודות הגירוש. אולם המדיניות כלפי הארמנים לא הופרעה. הגירוש בערים הוא "משחק־ילדים". "הציבור המודרני" בערים - קוראי העיתונים בבתי הקפה, המשכילים בני המעמד הבינוני - "מתייצבים ללא סייג מאחורי המדיניות הארמנית של אנוור". הגירוש בכפרים לעומת זאת הרבה יותר קשה לביצוע. "הטורקי הפשוט" - האיכרים והשכבות העירוניות התחתונות - נוהגים באורח שונה לגמרי ורבים מזדהים עם שכניהם הארמנים. הגולים הלכו בדרכים עד שהגיעו אל "דרך־המלך, המוליכה דרומה־מזרחה, דרך חלבּ, אל המדבר" - "מצעד מיליון הרגלים", בו "שרקו אלות השוטרים על גבותיהם של המתעכבים", והדבר מעורר תהייה: מדוע אין ההמון הזה מסתער על השוטרים? לאחר היום הראשון "מופרדים כל הגברים שכוחם עמם מן ההמון". זוג צעיר מאד שאך זה נישאו תכנן תחבולה להתחמקות מהפרדת הגברים. האשה הלבישה את חתנה בבגדי אשה. אך בפאתי עיר גדולה הקיפו אותם "צֶ'טִי" (ch'ett'e, יחידות "ארגון מיוחד"), פוחחים חמושים שיצאו לציד־נשים". הזוג נגרר אל בית שבו נחשפה האמת. הצ'טי הרגו את הבחור, "כרתו לו את אברו ותחבו אותו לפיו". ההחלטה במשך שבועות ארוכים החיים ביוגהונולוק נמשכו כדרכם וגבריאל ערך מסעות מחקר בכפרים. פעם אחת העז להיכנס לאנטיוכיה. כשהגיע אל לוח ההודעות ראה כרזה גדולה שאמרה כי אין למכור לשום ארמני כרטיסי נסיעה ברכבת וכן גם תקנה שנחתמה בידי יורשו של ג'לאל: "בכל מקום שיימצא בן העם הארמני מחוץ למקום־מגוריו ללא דרכון או רישיון־מסע, יש לאסרו ולהביאו אל מחנה־הגירוש הקרוב". גבריאל החליט שלא יצא עוד מחוץ לסביבת מוסה דאג. תושבי הכפרים סביב מוסה דאג מתכנסים להחליט על צעדיהם לקראת הגירוש הצפוי. הכומר טר הייגאסון מזהיר את התושבים כי גם הגירוש פירושו מוות: "בין הקשישים כאן אין ודאי גם אחד שלא חוָה את השחיטות שבעבר... עלינו להבחין בין שחיטה ובין גירוש... כמעט תמיד יזמה הממשלה את השחיטות הללו, אך מעולם לא הודתה בכך. הן נולדו מאי־סדר וגוועו באי־סדר... לא כן הגירוש!... הגירוש יימשך עד שיושמדו אחרוני בני עמנו... לא שרירות־הלב הפרועה ושכרון־הדמים המשולהב שולטים הפעם, אלא משהו מחריד יותר לאין־שיעור: הסֵדר. הכל נעשה לפי תוכנית שהוכנה במיניסטריונים שבאיסטנבול". דבריו גורמים להתפרצות מצד הכומר ארם תומסיאן: "יודע אני כיצד אני אמות - לא ככבשה חסרת־מגן...אלא על סף ביתי אמות ונשקי בידי". גבריאל באגראדיאן מציג את תוכניתו: נטישת הכפרים והתבצרות על מוסה דאג. הוא מבטיח שמספיקים רק "כמה מאות גברים עזי־נפש" ורובים, כדי שיוכלו להחזיק מעמד שבועות ואף חודשים - כך "יאריכו ימים יותר משהיו מאריכים בגירוש", בתקוה שעד אז אולי תסתיים המלחמה, ואם לא, אולי תגיע עזרה מצד הים שבגבו של ההר, מאניות המלחמה האנגליות והצרפתיות. רעיון זה נאמר בביטחון ומרץ. בדעת רבים הוא עלה רק כחלום חסר־שחר. לעומת אזרחי הערים הארמניות הגדולות בצפון־מזרח הרחוק, היו הארמנים לחופה של סוריה כפריים מסכנים, מיעוט של סוחרים באנטיוכיה או קבוצה קטנה של עשירים באלכסנדרטה וביירות. אלה "הגיפו את תריסי החווילות והזדחלו אל הפינות האפלות. שנים או שלושה קיבלו את דת האסלאם כדי להציל את חייהם ורכושם, והפקירו את גופם לסכין־המילה הקהה של המוּלָה". ביוגהונולוק לא חשבו מחשבות על התקוממות. תושבי הכפר נשאו ייראת־כבוד כלפי המדינה: "המדינה היא השוטר...היכול להכותך ולאסרך ללא כל סיבה...היא גובה־המיסים...הפורץ לבית ושודד כאות נפשו...היא המשרד המזוהם, עם תמונת השׂולטן, מימרות־הקוראן והרצפה המלוכלכת ברוק, שבו אתה משרת כחייל... ולמרות כל זאת אין הארמני יכול להשתחרר מרגש הפחד והנאמנות הכלבי". אין להתפלא אם כן, שרעיון זה, "פטור מרגשי־אשמה", בוטא על ידי אדם "משוחרר", אדון זר מאירופה. הכומר הארוּטיון נוֹקוּדיאן מתייצב לעומתם וטוען שישו ציוָה לציית לרָשות ולא להתנגד לרשע, ושהתקוממות חמושה תגרום לממשלה לבצע מעשה־נקם חסר־רחמים ותוצאותיה יפגעו בכל בני העם הארמני. היא "תתן לשליטים תירוץ ראוי כלפי כל העולם, אפשרות להוקיע את העם הארמני כמפיר אמוניו למדינה", ומלבד זאת, אי אפשר לדעת בוודאות כי הגירוש הוא אכן הקץ. כ-400 נפש מחליטים ללכת אחר נוקודיאן ולהשלים עם הגירוש. מתקיימת הצבעה, נבחרים המנהיגים ונידונה התוכנית להישרדותם של כ-5,000 בני אדם על הדאמלאיק - הרמה של מוסה דאג. גבריאל באגראדיאן מסביר שיש הכרח בחיי שיתוף. הוא טוען כי "ראוי לכנס את הילדים...במקום־מגורים משותף, כדי להיטיב להגן עליהם" וכן גם "שלא יהיה מנוס ממשק גדול, משותף" ושכל אחד יצטרך למסור את רכושו הפרטי. במחנה "לא יהיה עוד לכסף כל ערך" ויאסר "כל סחר־חילופין מפני שכל הרכוש יהיה אז רכוש הכלל". בשנת 1908, כש"איתיחאד" פתחו במהפכה נגד הסולטן עבדול חמיד, חילקו סוכני הטורקים הצעירים נשק בכל המדינה ובמיוחד בקרב הארמנים, "שנחשבו אז למשענתו העיקרית של המרד". לאחר פרוץ המלחמה החל אנוור פחה לפרוק מיד את נשקה של האוכלוסייה הארמנית האזרחית. המוכתאר של יוגהונולוק לא חתם בשעתו על שום קבלה כשקיבל את הנשק וכך יכלו התושבים לטעון בפני פקידיו של "המושל המצוין" והאנושי ג'לאל ביי כי מעולם לא קיבלו נשק. עתה, לאחר חצות הלילה, יורדים כמה מהגברים להוציא את 300 הרובים ו-30 המחסניות לכל כלי. אלה קבורים בבית הקברות שמחוץ לכפר, תחת מצבות שעליהן שמות בדויים. העלייה להר נעשית בשלבים. חיי היומיום חייבים להימשך בעמק הארמני, "כדי שלא תתגלה הוצאת האוכלוסייה מהכפרים". המשאות מועלים בלילה. כ-500 גברים וקבוצה קטנה של נשים עולה לחיות על ההר כחיל חלוץ. הכומר ארם מסביר סביב המדורה ב"תחום העיר" שעל ההר את משמעות היציאה למלחמה ומדבר על "נתיב־הדמים הבלתי־מובן שמהלֵך בו העם הארמני מימות עולם, ועל המופת שבמעשה נועז זה שלהם, אשר אולי יסחף את כל האומה ועל ידי כך יציל אותה". גבריאל נואם ומדגיש את החרפה שממיטה ממשלת הטורקים על העם הארמני ואת האפשרות לנקום חרפה זו: "אם יעלה בידינו לגרש פעם אחת את הטורקים מההר... נרמוס את כבודם ונשפילם לעולם... כי עלינו הם מלעיגים כעל רוכלים, ואת עצמם הם מפארים כלוחמים... לעולם לא יתאוששו ממכה זו". סיפורו של סארקיס קיליקיאן על ההר כבר חיים בסתר כמה אנשים אחרים, עריקים. אחד מהם הוא סארקיס קיליקיאן. כשהיה בן 11 פרצו השחיטות של עבדול חמיד כרעם ביום בהיר. באותו יום הגיעה חבורה פראית לחנותו של אביו השען והצורף בזמן ארוחת הצהריים המשפחתית ודרשה לפתוח את החנות. אביו חשב שמוטב לפתוח את החנות ולהניח לחבורה לשדוד אותה ובכך להציל את נפשם. הסדנה נתמלאה בגברים חברי פלוגת־הסער - החמידִיֶה. בזמן ששני כורדים רוקנו את תכולת המגירות, שאג מפקדם הטורקי אל השען: "אתה מלווה־בריבית ומוצץ־דם! כל החזירים הארמנים הם מלווים־בריבית ומוצצי־דם! אתם, הגיאוּרים הטמאים, אשמים בעניוֹ של עמנו". סארקיס הקטן, שהלך אחרי אביו לסדנה ונכח באירוע, ראה את אביו נורה ונופל ארצה. הוא ברח הביתה ואמו הצמידה אותו ואת שתי אחיותיו הקטנות אל גופה, כאשר התינוק היה בסל העריסה. החמושים נכנסו לחדר ואחד מהם חטף את התינוק וניפץ את גולגלתו אל הקיר. מיד אחר כך נורו למוות האם, שתי בנותיה ובן נוסף. סארקיס נקבר תחת גופה הגוסס של אימו והמפקד קרא "טורקיה לטורקים"! בעודו שוכב תחת אמו, שמע סארקיס את הגברים מדברים. מפקד הפלוגה עשה את צרכיו בפינת החדר והסביר: "גם כשהם מתים עליהם לדעת, שאנו האדונים והם רק טנופת". סארקיס ניצל ואומץ על ידי קרובים באלכסנדרטה. חיפוש הנשק בכפר וצו הגירוש בבוקר השלישי שבו כל התושבים לכפריהם לקראת חיפוש הנשק על ידי המשטרה, שהתרחש בדיוק בשעה שציין השוטר הוותיק עלי נאסיף, ידידם של התושבים. השלטונות הפגינו זלזול בשולחם כמאה שוטרים חמושים בלבד, שהרי "בני־הצאן הארמנים לא יתנגדו כלל כשיוליכו אותם לטבח". אך אלה לא היו הרוצחים מימי עבדול חמיד, הלבושים מדים "אזרחיים" משונים. הפעם לבשו את המדים הרגילים ולראשם כאפיות של בדואים. אנשי איתיחאד הצליחו להסית גם את השוטרים המרוחקים מאיסטנבול. הם הצליחו "ללבות את השנאה הדתית והקנאית שבעירתה קצרה, לקנאות של שנאה לאומית קרה, שבעירתה ממושכת". בשעת התדרוך המקדים, הזכיר הקאימאקם את אימרתו המפורסמת של טלעת ביי: "או שייעלמו הם, או שניעלם אנחנו". בראש צוות הגירוש עומד מפקד משטרת אנטיוכיה, בלווית המודיר, שקורא את פקודת הגירוש בכיכר הכנסייה של יוגהונולוק, המודבקת על קירות הכנסייה ובתי הספר. בפקודת הכומר טר הייגאסון, הארמנים לא יוצאים מבתיהם. השוטרים מביטים סביבם בבתים היפים: "אנשים עשירים, הארמנים האלה, עשירים בכל מקום... עתה עומד אללה לגמול להם קצת על יהירותם. בכל העסקים שלחו ידם - באיסטנבול שלטו, ואת הכסף גרפו". אל השוטרים נתלוה גם האספסוף של אנטקיה ושל היישובים הגדולים שבסביבה. גם איכרים ערבים הגיעו מהדרום וממתינים למאורעות, וגם נשים ברעלות - "לקוחות חמדניות" שציפו בקוצר רוח ל"מכירה כללית". מפקד המשטרה קורא להייגאסון והכומר יוצא מהכנסייה. הכומר מצהיר שאין נשק בכפרים, אך המודיר מודיע לו: "הממשלה החליטה ליישב אתכם מחדש... עלי רק מוטל לכנס אתכם, ועליכם - לצעוד". לשאלה מה יורשו לקחת עמם, הוא משיב: "רק מה שכל אחד יכול לשאת על גבו ובידיו. כל השאר...עובר לרשות המדינה", אך "המדינה תקצה לכם...קרקע חדשה במקום הקרקע שוויתרתם עליה". השוטרים עוזבים באותו יום את הכפרים, "כדי לטפל בארמנים שבסוּאדיה ובאֶל־אֶסקֶל". בעזרת שוחד רב, הצליח הכומר הארוטיון נוקודיאן לגלות את מועד יציאת השיירה הראשונה של הגירוש - שבת, ה-31 ביולי. מועצת־המנהיגים קובעת את הלילה שלפני שבת כמועד העלייה להר. על ההר ממוזער|250px|לוחמים ארמנים במוסה דאג בצהרי ה-4 באוגוסט תוקפות את ההר 4 יחידות של חיילי הצבא הטורקי. הארמנים המחופרים פותחים בהתקפת פתע נגדית והחיילים נמלטים. הכישלון הטורקי במוסה דאג עולה אף על האירועים בואן ואורפה, ערים ארמניות מרובות אוכלוסין. לנוכח התקדמות האויב הרוסי, היה המרד בואן "אפילו רצוי מבחינת מדיניות החוץ הטורקית, כי סיפק את הנימוקים הטובים ביותר להצדקת הפשעים כלפי העם הארמני, לאחר מעשה". היו אלה "הוכחות ברורות שהארמנים בוגדים־במלכות" ויש להיפטר מהם. הטורקים פרסמו בעולם שהארמנים הפנו את נשקם כנגד העם העות'מאני הנתון במלחמה "ועברו לצד הרוסים" ולכן יש לגרשם, אך האמת הייתה שבוואן ואורפה הם "נתפסו לייאוש נוכח הגירוש הנמשך...עד שנגאלו עם כניסת הרוסים". לאחר התקפה טורקית נוספת, מחליטה הנהגת הארמנים על ההר לנסות למסור מכתב לידיו של "מיסטר ג'קסון", הקונסול הכללי האמריקני בחלבּ, בו יביאו את האירועים לידיעתו וידרשו "הגנה מן הממשלה האמריקנית". המכתב נשלח עם רץ שאמור לעשות דרכו לבית הקונסול בחלב; במקביל, נשלח מכתב נוסף עם שני שחיינים לאלכסנדרטה (איסכנדרון כיום), שאמורים להגיע בשחיה לאניית־מלחמה צרפתית במפרץ ולמסרו לרב החובל. המכתב נכתב על ידי הכומר ארם תומסיאן, בו הוא פונה לרב החובל, ומדבר על "מדיניות־ההשמדה שנוקטים 'הטורקים הצעירים'...בתואנת יישוב־מחדש, בתירוץ כוזב של חיסול תנועת־התקוממות שאינה קיימת". לקראת המתקפה השלישית, מרכזים הטורקים בעמק הארמני צבא רב. הכוחות רבים מכדי שניתן יהיה לשכנם בכפרים והם חונים תחת כיפת השמים. מלבד החיילים, השוטרים ולוחמים בלתי־סדירים, חומשו גם כל המוסלמים שבסביבה, והקצינים מרכיבים מהם יחידות. החיילים הטורקים עולים על ההר ופורצים אל החפירות, ואחריהם כל השאר, כאשר מאחורי המוסלמים הולכות גם מספר ניכר של נשים, שכשרואות את הצלחת אנשיהן, הן פורצות "אחוזות־טירוף מתוך היער", משלבות ידיים ויוצרות שרשרת, וצווחות צווחה ממושכת - ה"זילְגית", קריאת־הקרב העתיקה של נשות־האסלאם, המתירה "את השטן שבלב הגברים". ההתקפה נהדפת לבסוף והלוחמים התוקפים יורדים בחזרה לישון בעמק. פגישות לפסיוס כעבור "שלושים וכמה ימים" מיום שיחתו עם אנוור פחה, נפגש הכומר הגרמני יוהאנֶס לֶפּסיוּס עם "יועץ־הסתרים" של הרייכסקאנצלר הגרמני תיאובלד פון בתמן-הולווג. בתגובה לבקשות הכומר "להציל ברגע האחרון חלק מן העם הארמני", משיב היועץ כי אי אפשר לשנות את גורלם: "הארמנים אובדים בגלל הגאוגרפיה שלהם. זה גורל החלשים, גורלו של המיעוט השנוא!... האין מיעוטים לאומיים גורמיהן של מהומות מיותרות, וכלום לא מוטב שייעלמו?". בחשש רב לחייו, ממהר לפסיוס להפליג לאיסטנבול. הוא מבקר אצל הפטריארך הארמני, שמדווח לו כי "הגירוש כבר בוצע במלואו" ורוב הכמרים וכל המנהיגים הפוליטיים נרצחו. נותרו "בעיקר נשים וילדים רעבים" וכל תמיכה של גורם נייטראלי בארמנים רק "מעוררת את אנוור וטלעת למעשי־זוָעה חדשים". לכן "מוטב לא לעשות דבר, לשבת בשקט, למות". הפטריארך מספר לכומר בלחש על מרד הארמנים במוסה דאג, על תבוסות הטורקים ועל כך שההר עדיין עומד בפני תוקפיו. הוא מביע פחד מכך שלצבא יש שם כבר כמה מאות הרוגים, אולם עיני הכומר מאירות: "נפלא! אילו היו לנו עוד שלושה מוסה דאג כאלה, היה העניין נראה באור אחר". השניים נפרדים והארמני מפציר בגרמני שבמקום גורמים נייטראליים, עליו למצוא טורקים שיעזרו. הכומר נפגש עם נֶזימי בֵּיי, רופא טורקי שהכיר במלון, שאינו חושש לבקר את שלטון הטורקים הצעירים: "אתם, אנשי החוץ, אינכם יודעים כלל מה קטנה למעשה המפלגה הזאת...חבריה הם אספסוף מזוהם...בודים מלבם דברים על הגזע העוסמני...'טהורי־הדם' האלה יצאו רובם מהקדירה המַקֶדוֹנית, שבה צף בליל־הגזעים של כל הבלקאן". הרופא לוקח את הכומר לבקר במנזר (טֶקֶה) של "שֵייך אחמד". במנזר נוכחים כמה מבקרים, ביניהם סרן חיל־הרגלים וגם ידידו הוותיק של השייך, אגא ריפעת בֶּרֶקֶט. השייך הזקן מציג את הסרן ומצווה עליו לספר על ביקוריו במחנות־הגירוש הארמניים במזרח. בקושי רב מעיד הסרן על שהייתו בשלושת המחנות הגדולים: "רוב מחנות־המגורשים הם על חוף הפרת, בין דייר־אז־זוֹר למֶסקֶנֶה... הגדול בשדות־הקטל כאין וכאפס הוא לעומת דייר־אז־זור... אין אלה אנשים עוד...רוחות רפאים...צללי אדם...גוועים לאטם, מפני שהם אוכלים עשב...אין בהם כוח לקבור את רבבות הגוויות... בכל פעם שנכנסתי לאחד המחנות הסתערו עלי בהמוניהם...רובם נשים וזקנים, כמעט עירומים...הם שאגו מרעב. הנשים חיפשו בתוך גללי סוּסים גרעיני שיבולת־שועל". הסרן מציג לדוגמה את אחת הבקשות הרבות שאינו יכול למלאן - מכתב הממוען "אל הכומר של יוגהונולוק, טר הייגאסון", מכומר שישב ליד גופת אשתו המתה כבר 3 ימים ושמו הארוּטיון נוֹקוּדיאן, ש"בני־ארצו נמלטו אל ראש ההר". אגא ריפעת ברקט מתערב לפתע ומבטיח להעביר את המכתב ליעדו, בעוד ימים אחדים, כשיגיע לחוף הסורי. לפסיוס נפגש עם ריפעת ברקט בחדרו במלון ומבקש ממנו לקחת 500 לירות שטרלינג מכספי קרן העזרה הגרמנית ולהשתמש בהן למען אנשי מוסה דאג. האסון והנס כעבור חודש על ההר מתו פחות מ-280 איש, בפרק־זמן שבו נרצחו כבר "מאות־אלפי ארמנים" בין חלבּ לדייר־אז־זוֹר, באזור הפרת, בערבות ארם נהריים ובשולי המדבר. להבדיל ממורדי אנטוליה המזרחית, שיכלו לסמוך על כניסת הרוסים, אנשי מוסה דאג תחת מצור ומבודדים: "ארצות האסלאם האינסופיות...כיתרו אותם באכזריות רבה יותר משכיתרם הים". מישור האורונטס ועמק הכפרים הארמנים שוקקים מחיילים ושוטרים חדשים. כבר חלף למעלה משבוע והשחיינים עדיין לא שבו. ביום ה-32 למוסה דאג אירע "האסון הגדול": שתי מחלקות של חיל רגלים ויחידת שוטרים עלו בלילה להר, הרגו את רועי הצאן ולקחו איתם אל העמק את העדרים - כל הכבשים, האילים והטלָיים, רוב העזים וכל החמורים שלא היו בשימוש המגינים באותה שעה לרכיבה ונשיאת משא: "בכך נחתך עצב־החיים של יושבי הדאמלאיק", עם כל הבהמות שנותרו, אפשר לקיים את המחנה 3 או 4 ימים, ואחר כך - הרעב. עם הרעב חלה גם התערערות המוראל. הכומר טר הייגאסון מנצח על התהלוכה הדתית אל המזבח ועל התפילה, אך הוא חלש ונתון להזיות-רעב. קולו שלו קודח באזניו: "איזה מין שטן הוא האלוהים הזה, שנתן לעמו הארמני ירא־השמים שנה כזאת". בהתקף טירוף פורץ הכומר בריצה אל תוך עדתו. בכיכר־המזבח פורצת מהומה וקבוצת עריקים חמושים מחוללים "הפיכה". דליקה פורצת והמזבח נשרף. הטורקים מתחילים להפגיז את ההר וכובשים את צדו הדרומי, אך באופק נראית אניה גדולה בעלת 4 ארובות. תותח 240 מילימטרים של האניה הצרפתית יורה פגז הפחדה אדיר אל מישור האורונטס, שגורם לטורקים לעצור. חשיבות הספר בעיני היהודים בזמן מלחמת העולם השנייה מרבים להשוות בין פרשת מוסה דאג להתנגדות היהודית בשואה. הספר "ארבעים הימים של מוסה דאג" היה פופולרי מאד בקרב הנוער היהודי באירופה, ובמיוחד בין הפעילים בגטו, והוא "הועבר מיד ליד". כשנשלח מרדכי טננבוים בפברואר 1943 לפקד על המרד היהודי בגטו ביאליסטוק, מוזכרים אירועי מוסה דאג בתיעוד פגישות מארגני המרד, כדוגמה ומופת למרד שהצליח. הרשל רוזנטל טען: }} גם אנטק צוקרמן, סגן מפקד מרד גטו ורשה, אמר כי אין להבין את המרד בגטו ורשה בלי לקרוא את הספר. היישוב היהודי בארץ ישראל בימי מלחמת העולם השנייה היה אחוז פחד מפני פלישת גרמניה הנאצית לארץ, מה שגרם להנהגה הצבאית ליזום תוכניות הגנה ("תוכנית הצפון"), בהשראת אירועי הר מוסה דאג, כמתואר בספר; על פי מאיר בץ, שנטל חלק מרכזי בתכנונים, הוא נשאל על ידי יוחנן רטנר אם קרא את הספר, וכשהשיב בחיוב אמר רטנר: "אנו רוצים להפוך את הכרמל למוסה דאג של יהודי ארץ ישראל". ישראל גלילי חשב על הרעיון במרץ 1942, אך במשמעות טראגית: "חיפה - טוברוק; ואולי, חיפה - מצדה - מוסה דאג?". ביולי 1942, לאחר נפילת טוברוק, דן גלילי בנושא במועצת הקיבוץ המאוחד, הפעם - תוך הדגשת הנושא של קרב נואשים: "להוות בארץ איזה 'מוסא דאג' אחד, מצדה אחת". חשיבות הספר אצל הארמנים לפי סטפן יונגק, הביוגרף של ורפל, הספר הפך את פרנץ ורפל לגיבור בעיני הארמנים. הוא מצטט את האב בזדקיאן, כומר ארמני המתגורר בוונציה, שסנדקו לחם במצור בהר מוסה דאג: העיתונאי והסופר האמריקאי, ממוצא ארמני, ג'ון רוי קרלסון השווה בספרו "מקהיר עד דמשק" בין היהודים לארמנים: }} ההכחשה והצנזורה הטורקית לספר הפופולריות של הספר הובילה את אולפני (MGM) לרכוש את הזכויות להסרטתו. קלארק גייבל לוהק לתפקיד גבריאל בגראדיאן, אך בשנת 1934, עוד בתחילת ההפקה, הורתה הרפובליקה הטורקית לשגרירה בארצות הברית, מהמט מוניר ארטגון, לפעול לעצירתה. הרפובליקה הטורקית הצעירה ראתה עצמה מחויבת למורשת האימפריה העות'מאנית, הישות המדינית שקדמה לה, והייתה נחושה למנוע את אזכור רצח העם הארמני גם מחוץ לגבולותיה של טורקיה. ארטגון פנה למחלקת המדינה של ארצות הברית, והביע תקוותו "שאולפני MGM יימנעו מכל הצגת גרסה מעוותת של 'הטבח-לכאורה'". מחלקת המדינה ניסתה להרגיע את השגריר בהבטיחה שהסרט לא יכלול שום חומר שיפגע בטורקיה, אך ארטגון נשאר איתן בדעתו. מחלקת המדינה ניסתה לרכך את עמדת הממשלה הטורקית בהציגה את התסריט הסופי, אך לשווא: התסריטאי הציג מספר גרסאות תסריט מרוככות, ברם - הממשלה הטורקית סירבה לסגת מעמדתה. מנהל ההפקה הראשי של אולפני MGM הופתע מהתערבות הטורקים בהפקת הסרט, באמרו: "לעזאזל עם הטורקים, אני אעשה את הסרט הזה בכל מקרה". העובדה שהאולפנים המשיכו בהפקה הכעיסה את טורקיה, ושגרירה איים על בכיר ב-MGM כי טורקיה תשיק קמפיין עולמי נגד הסרט, וטען שהסרט מעורר את "השאלה הארמנית" שמבחינת טורקיה כבר יושבה. לנוכח הלחץ המדיני, נכנע לבסוף מנהל אולפני MGM ועצר את ההפקה בטרם הושלמה. המשפטן והעיתונאי ממוצא ארמני מייקל בובליאן אמר כי "תקרית מוסה דאג חיונית להבנת התפתחות התעמולה הטורקית, המתכחשת לפשעים שבוצעו על ידי הטורקים הצעירים... המקרה חשף כי ממשלת טורקיה מוכנה ללחוץ על ממשלות זרות כדי שיתיישרו עם מדיניות ההכחשה." הספר עובד לקולנוע בשנת 1982 בהפקה עצמאית וצנועה. בשנת 2006 השחקן, התסריטאי והבמאי סילבסטר סטאלון הביע רצונו לביים סרט על ההגנה ההירואית על מוסה דאג, בהשראת הספר. ואולם, קמפיין דואר אלקטרוני תקיף של טורקיה, בשנת 2007, גרם לקבורת הפרויקט. השפעת הספר על התרבות העברית הספר בשלמותו, וכן ציטוטים ממנו, מובאים בתרבות העברית כמקור השראה לפועלם של רבים מאנשי המוסד לעלייה ב'. ניתן לראות זאת, למשל, בדמותו של יוסי הראל, מפקד ספינות המעפילים "כנסת ישראל" ו"אקסודוס", כפי שזו באה לידי ביטוי בספר "האיש והאקסודוס" של יורם קניוק; הראל, לפי קניוק, שב בכל שלב ממסעותיו וביצע השוואה בין פרשת מוסה דאג לאירועים עליהם הוא פיקד. תרגום לעברית הספר תורגם לעברית בידי י. ליכטנבום ויצא לאור בשנת 1934. תרגום נוסף של צבי ארד יצא לאור בהוצאת עם עובד ב-1979. לקריאה נוספת * יאיר אורון, הבנאליות של האדישות: יחס היישוב והתנועה הציונית לרצח־העם הארמני; הוצאת דביר, 1995; פרק ז: ארבעים הימים של מוסה דאג לפרנץ ורפל - כסמל וכמשל, עמ' 271–285. קישורים חיצוניים * * * הערות שוליים קטגוריה:רומנים היסטוריים קטגוריה:רצח העם הארמני קטגוריה:ספרי 1933 קטגוריה:ספרי ספריה לעם העלילה Book One: Coming Events Werfel’s narrative style is omniscient as well as having a polyfocus in which he moves from character to character as well as being an overarching spectator. For that reason, the connection between the author’s consciousness and that of his characters can almost read seamlessly. This is evident as the novel opens in the spring of 1915, during the second year of the World War I. Gabriel Bagradian, a wealthy Armenian from Paris, has returned to his native village of Yoghonoluk, one of seven villages in Hatay Province. His view is dominated by a familiar and looming presence in this paradisiac landscape—- Musa Dagh, which means Mt. Moses in Armenian. He thinks about his return to settle the affairs of his dead older brother and entertains pleasant reveries of his childhood as well as more serious matters. Bagradian feels both proud and estranged from his Armenian roots, and throughout the novel Werfel develops this theme of estrangement which is denoted with the book’s first sentence, a question: “How did I get here?” Bagradian also considers his French wife Juliette and their son Stephan and how they will adjust to their new environment given the state of war that now exists and prevents their return. Other important characters are introduced in Book One: Juliette, Stephan, and the many Armenian characters, chief among them the Gregorian head priest, Ter Haigasun; the local physician, Dr. Altouni; the apothecary–polymath Krikor and the Greek American journalist, Gonzague Maris—- all characters drawn from Armenian survivors of the events of 1915 as well as from Werfel’s family, friends, acquaintances and himself. Indeed, he personally informs several characters ranging from the idealized outsider–hero Gabriel Bagradian to self-parody (the schoolteacher Oskanian). Bagradian considers himself a loyal citizen of the Ottoman Empire, even a patriot, eschewing the more radical Armenian parties, such as the socialist Hunchaks. He had served as an artillery officer in the 1912 Balkan War and had been involved in the progressive wing of Turkish politics and had been a vocal Armenian supporter of the CUP and the Young Turk Revolution) of 1908. Being a reserve officer, Bagradian becomes suspicious when he is not called up; learning that Turkish authorities have seized the internal passports of Armenian citizens further fuels his suspicions. So he goes to the district capital of Antakya (i.e., Antioch) to inquire about his military status. In a Turkish bath, he overhears a group of Turks, among them the district governor, the Kaimikam, discussing the central government’s plan to do something about its "Armenian problem". Bagradian is alarmed by what he hears and the dangers given the history of atrocities committed on Armenians, whose rise as the empire’s chief professional and mercantile class has alarmed Turkish nationalists. The dangers that this poses to his family are all corroborated by an old friend of the Bagradian family, Agha Rifaat Bereket, a pious dervish (Sufi Muslim ascetic) who sees the Young Turks as apostates. Back in Yoghonoluk, Bagradian begins to socialize with the Armenian community. His grandfather had a paternal relationship with the Armenian villages that dot the land around Musa Dagh, a role that Gabriel Bagradian now assumes not intending to be a real leader but rather to help his French wife acclimate to what could be a long exile in the Turkish Levant. Despite the rumors of arrests and deportations trickling in from Istanbul and other Ottoman cities, many of Musa Dagh’s Armenians remain unconcerned about the outside world. It is not until four refugees arrive in Yoghonoluk in late April that the full nature of what the Ottoman government is doing becomes clear, for the refugees bring news of the brutal suppression of an Armenian uprising in the city of Zeitun and the mass deportation that followed. In a long passage, Werfel tells the story of Zeitun and introduces three more important characters of the book, the Protestant pastor Aram Tomasian, his pregnant wife Hovsannah, his sister Iskuhi, a quasi-feral orphan girl named Sato, and Kevork, a houseboy who had suffered brain damage as a child at the hands of the Turks. Iskuhi, too, is a victim of a more recent atrocity. Her left arm is paralyzed from fending off a rape attempt. Despite her deformity, the Armenian girl’s beauty and eyes attract Bagradian. The story the refugees tell causes Bagradian and the Armenians who live around Musa Dagh to seriously consider resisting the Ottomans. Bagradian steps forward to assess the strengths and weaknesses of the villages and looks to the natural defenses of Musa Dagh and its environs. Ter Haigasun becomes his ally in convincing the Armenian villagers of the peril that is coming. Book One also introduces the readers to the German Protestant missionary Johannes Lepsius, a real person, and his audience with Enver Pasha, the Ottoman War Minister, one of the Three Pashas, also including Talaat Pasha and Djemal Pasha, the triumvirate that ruled the Ottoman Empire. The chapter, titled “Interlude of the Gods,” reveals the Turkish point of view vis-à-vis the Armenians and the West. Werfel intended his depiction, almost entirely drawn verbatim from Lepsius’s published account, to be both sympathetic and damning, especially when Enver consults with Talaat on the progress of the deportations. The remainder of Book One describes which Armenians decide on resistance and which on cooperating with the deportation order. Bagradian camps out with his family and friends on Musa Dagh to ensure that it is the right place to make a stand. Those who decide to resist dig up a secret cache of rifles left over from the revolution of 1908, when they were allies of the Young Turks—- and subsequently bury their church bells so that these do not fall into Turkish hands. Eventually the Ottoman military police arrive, the dreaded saptiehs, led by the red-haired müdir. They instruct the Armenians to prepare for deportations—- and then leave after beating Ter Haigasun and Bagradian. Instead of complying, the 6,000 Armenians march with everything they can carry, their animals, and their weapons to a plateau on Musa Dagh. Bagradian hangs behind and observes the wailing women and the other graveyard folk—- who represent the old ways and sympathetic magic of pagan Armenia—- sacrifice a goat. Its meaning is propitious as well as cautionary. The chapter ends with Bagradian helping Krikor carry the last volumes of his magnificent if eclectic library to the Damlayik, the plateau where the Armenians have chosen as their refuge. Book Two: The Struggle of the Weak Book Two opens during the high summer of 1915 and with the establishment of the Armenian encampment and defenses—- the Town Enclosure, Three Tent Square, South Bastion, Dish Terrace, and other sites on Musa Dagh that become familiar placenames during the course of Werfel’s novel. A division of labor, too, is established as to who will fight, who will care for livestock, who will make guns and munitions and so on. Indeed, a communal society is established despite the objections of the propertied class. The objective is to hold out long enough to attract the ships of the British and French navies that patrol the eastern Mediterranean in support of the Allied invasion of Gallipoli. Characters who will figure in the defense of the mountain also come into more relief, such as the loner and Ottoman Army deserter Sarkis Kilikian (who suffered the loss of his entire family during the pogrom-like Hamidian massacres) and the former drillmaster, Chaush Nurhan. Indeed, Musa Dagh is presented as a microcosm of late nineteenth—and early twentieth-century Armenian life as well as being a test not only of Bagradian’s leadership, but a test of his marriage and fatherhood. The Ottoman soldiers and saptiehs seriously underestimate the Armenians and their first engagement results in a Turkish rout. The victory forces the Turks to assemble a larger force; it enhances Bagradian’s reputation, reconnects him to his people—- and isolates him from Juliette and Stephan. Stephan, too, reconnects with his Armenian roots, but the difficulty he experiences because of his Westernized childhood makes the novel a coming-of-age story as well as a classic tale of love and war on the scale of Leo Tolstoy’s War and Peace. He wants to be an authentic Armenian, like his rival Haik and other boys. To prove himself to them, Stephan organizes a raid on a fruit orchard to replenish the Armenians’ stores. And to prove himself to Iskuhi, for he is as much bewitched by her as his father, he leaves Musa Dagh to fetch back Iskuhi’s bible, left behind in his father’s deserted house. (A long passage left out of the first English translation.) Juliette apprehends the growing estrangement of her husband and son and seeks purpose and solace in nursing the Armenian wounded and her friendship with Gonzague Maris, which develops into a passionate affair. As the Turks resume their attacks, he tries to convince Juliette to abandon her family and the mountain. The battles include a heroic stand led by Kilikian as well as Stephan’s sniping attack on a Turkish gun emplacement. He and the other boys seize two cannons, a feat that forces the Turks to withdraw. Book Two features a traditional funeral for the Armenian dead, including the ceremonies of the wailing women, who assist in the birth of Aram Tomasian’s son, a difficult delivery that is seen as ominous while conditions in the camp start to deteriorate—- for the Armenian victories can only buy time. Jemal Pasha is introduced in Book Two and is portrayed as a resentful member of the triumvirate pathologically jealous of Enver. The relationship between Bagradian and Iskuhi also comes into focus as it is conducted openly but only consummated on a spiritual plane. Their love, however, is interrupted by a reinforced Ottoman attack, which is repelled. Bagradian, too, orders a massive forest fire to surround the Armenian encampment with a no-man’s land of fire, smoke, and open terrain. Book Two ends with Sato’s exposing Juliette and Gonzague making love, Juliette’s coming down with typhus, and Gonzague’s escape. Stephan, too, leaves the camp to accompany Haik on a mission to contact the American envoy in Antioch. Book Three: Disaster, Rescue, The End The scene now changes to Istanbul and Johannes Lepsius’s meeting with members of a dervish order called the “Thieves of the Art.” It was important to Werfel to show that the Young Turks and the Three Pashas did not represent Turkish society as a whole. It was also important to show that even Enver was right on certain points in regard to the Western powers, which had exploited Turkey and treated it throughout the nineteenth century as a virtual colony. For this reason, most of the first chapter of Book Three is written as a dramatic dialogue during which Lepsius witnesses the Sufi whirling devotions and learns firsthand about the deep resentment against the West—- especially Western “progress” as instituted by the Young Turks—- and the atrocities in the concentration camps set up in the Mesopotamian desert for deported Armenians. He also encounters Bagradian’s friend, Agha Rifaat Bereket. The latter agrees to bring supplies to Musa Dagh purchased with funds collected by Lepsius in Germany. The episode ends with Lepsius witnessing Enver and Talaat being driven past in a limousine. When the car suffers two loud tire punctures, Lepsius at first thinks they have been assassinated (which foreshadows the real deaths of Talaat and Djemal Pasha by Armenian assassins). The chapter that follows resumes with Stephan and Haik. They encounter the inshaat taburi, the notorious forced labor details composed of Armenian draftees into the Ottoman Army, and travel through a swamp, where Stephan and Haik form a real friendship. It is cut short, however, when Stephan falls ill; he is cared for by a Turkmen farmer, another of the righteous Muslims that Werfel represents in The Forty Days of Musa Dagh. Too sick to continue on the mission to Antioch, Stephan is returned to Yoghonoluk, which has been resettled by Muslim refugees from war zones of the Ottoman Empire. There, Stephan is discovered to be Bagradian’s son and a spy, and is brutally murdered. Stephan’s death causes Bagradian to withdraw for a time, during which Turkish soldiers capture the last of the Armenian livestock. This disaster opens up rifts in Musa Dagh’s society and resolve. Other setbacks follow. With the arrival of a seasoned Ottoman general from the Gallipoli front as well as reinforcements from the regular army, the Ottomans begin to tighten the noose around Musa Dagh. Meanwhile, Bagradian recovers from his grief to form guerrilla bands to disrupt the Ottoman advance and buy more time. But no ships have been sighted, and the various attempts to contact the Allies or to seek the diplomatic intercession of the United States, still a neutral power, or Turkey’s ally, Imperial Germany, come to naught. Bagradian derives strength and comfort from Iskuhi, who has volunteered to care for Juliette. Nevertheless, Iskuhi sees the end coming and the likelihood that their love entails dying together, not a life. When the Agha’s mission arrives, he finds the Armenians starving. He can do little though, since the red-haired müdir has confiscated most of the supplies that were intended for the Armenians as a humanitarian gesture approved by Turkey’s highest religious authority. The camp, filled with smoke from the forest fires, inspires a vision in him that disturbingly anticipates the Holocaust and the death camps of World War II. The Armenian camp and resistance also faces its greatest challenge from within when criminal elements among the Ottoman Army deserters—- whom Bagradian allowed to help in Musa Dagh’s offense—- go on a rampage. As Ter Haigasun prepares to celebrate a mass to ask for God’s help, the deserters set the altar on fire and the resulting conflagration destroys much of the Town Enclosure before the uprising is suppressed by Bagradian’s men. The Ottomans, seeing the fire, now prepare for the final assault. Oskanian leads a suicide cult for those who do not want to die in enemy hands given the Turks’ reputation for violent reprisals. The little teacher, however, refuses to jump off a cliff himself after fending off the last of his followers. Soon after, he discovers the large Red Cross distress flag the Armenians flew to attract Allied ships and sights the French cruiser ''Guichen'' in the fog. It had diverted course after its watch spotted the burning of the Armenian camp on Musa Dagh from out at sea. As Oskanian waves the flag, the warship begins shelling the coast. Soon more ships come. The Turks withdraw and the Armenians are rescued. Bagradian remains behind after ensuring that the people he led, Juliette, and Iskuhi are safely aboard the French and British ships. His reasons are complex and can be traced throughout the novel to the realization that he cannot leave and go into exile again in an internment camp in Port Said, Egypt. He now imagines that Iskuhi follows him back up Musa Dagh from the sea. On the way, he experiences a divine presence and confronts the cross on his son’s grave. He is followed, however, by a skirmishing party of Turkish troops. They approach in a crescent—- which alludes to the battle formations of the Ottoman armies of the past—- and kill Bagradian with a sniper’s headshot. קישורים חיצוניים * אריאנה מלמד, סבל של אנשים אחרים, על ארבעים הימים של מוסה דאג הערות שוליים קטגוריה:רומנים היסטוריים קטגוריה:הארמנים